


Sad Boy Porn

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Sad Boy Porn [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mickey, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nothing that bad tho I promise, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, it sounds worse than it is, sad boy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with a little sprinkling of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Boy Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Порно для грустного мальчика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482066) by [Nataliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny)



> This is honesty nothing special, just some smut for my girl before she goes on vacation.  
> Hopefully you like because we need more praise kink fics in this fandom!  
> (Btw don't point out the shitty awful title)  
> Xx  
> T

He doesn't call people by their first names. Scratch that. He doesn't call Ian by his first name. He's called others by their first name because they didn't matter.  
With Ian, calling him by his first name, means something. Something he's not ready to admit yet. He's scared he'll choke on Ian's name, lose his breath over it, so he swallows it every time it seems to creep up his throat. 

He says it in his head. All the time. In fact, he's pretty sure he never calls Ian, Gallagher in his head.  
What time did Ian say he was coming over again? Ian better enjoy these eggs cause the shells were a bitch to fish out. 

Ian had tried to get him to say it during sex.

They'd just gotten over an argument, and by gotten over it he means one of them had gotten too horny to stay away, and had seduced the other into not talking about their problems and fucking it out instead.

They rarely fuck face to face, only when Mickey's feeling particularly demanding, and wants to ride Ian into into a frenzy. This is one of the times where Ian thinks it's okay to stretch Mickey out on his back and take his time. It's not okay. It's never okay to do that because Mickey can feel the heat of Ian's gaze, looking at every inch of him.  
He tries to not look into those big eyes that are staring down at him, gauging all of his reactions.

Ian's pounding into him, so good, rubbing at his prostate every other thrust, right thumb and forefinger insistent at his nipple, mouth laving at the other. This is going to be over much too fast, and his face heats up at the thought.  
"Close." He chokes out, hips bucking up to meet Ian's thrusts, to bring him deeper, to make him go faster, harder.  
"Nu uh. Not yet angel." Ian's fist wraps around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off the smaller boy's orgasm.  
Mickey whines, trying to thrust his hips up into Ian's fist.  
"Fuck why?"  
Ian presses his body closer to Mickey's, bodies sticking together with sweat,  
"Want you to scream my name when you come. Want you to let everyone know who gives it to you so good." He punctuates his words with swiveling of his hips and Mickey wants to come dammit.  
"Gallagher. Gallagher come on."  
Ian bites his ear lobe teasingly,  
"You know that's not what I mean. Don't you want everyone to know how good I give it to you? How good you are for me? My good little boy, taking it so well."

As much as he wants to hate it, as much as he wants to deny it, he loves Ian calling him "good boy." His body curls with pleasure even as he face heats up. He wants to be good for Ian, so good. His cock blurts a bit of precome and Ian chuckles into his neck.  
"You can do it. Just shout my name when you come baby." He sounds so demanding that it makes Mickey want to keen. (He doesn't though. He does not. Mickey Milkovich does not keen.) 

Mickey's ready to do it too, he's ready to give up the last little thing he hasn't let Ian have, though because he wants to be good. He wants Ian to think he's worth it. That he's better than those fuckers Ian had been with before. That Ian's glad he chose Mickey and he's not going to go out and find anyone else because Mickey can't be a good little boy and follow his simple instructions. 

Ian's letting him fuck his fist, and he's groaning, biting his lip to hold back anymore embarrassing sounds.  
"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna, I-"  
Just before he can let the name out of his mouth, Ian slams his mouth against Mickey's, hard. Mickey comes then, crying "Ian!" into the taller boy's mouth.  
Ian follows right after him, grunting into Mickey's mouth, hips stilling.

It's not until Ian's pulled out and cleaned Mickey's stomach, that Mickey's eyes crack open,  
"Why'd you cover my mouth?" What he's really saying is, I did it. I was good for you.. wasn't I?  
Ian chuckles softly, which does nothing to soothe Mickey's nerves. He wraps an arm around Mickey, pulling him closer to him.  
"I want you to say it because you want to say it, not because you want to come or you want to please me. I just want you to say it to say it."  
"But-" but I wanted to. I want to but you have to make me. I can't say it on my own. 

Ian hushes him him and kissing him on the head,  
"Go to sleep Mick."  
It's back to his name, no more good  
boy or pet names. He thinks he doesn't fall asleep for a long time.


End file.
